You're Worthless, Hermione Granger
by TashaVal
Summary: The summer before her seventh year changes Hermione Granger forever. Complete with epilogue.
1. Prolouge

Title: You're Worthless, Hermione Granger.

Author: Natasha Brown

Rating: M / NC-17

Summary: The summer before her seventh year changes Hermione Granger forever.

Disclaimer: All the characters and the idea of Harry Potter © is under the ownership of J.K. Rowling.

**Prolouge**

Hermione Granger sat at her vanity, staring at her reflection. She took in her brown, curly not bushy hair. She scanned over her freckled, pale skin. Her eyes glided over her perfectly sloped nose, high, defined cheek bones and full, pink lips. She looked deep into her own, shining, brown eyes. Yet she saw nothing but a waste of a human.

"You are so ugly, Hermione Granger. You're worth absolutely nothing."

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she repeated the words she heard so often from her father. She wiped it away quickly, knowing at any moment he could barge into her small bedroom and punish her for being weak. She told herself to be strong; in two weeks she'd be back on the train for Hogwarts, heading towards her seventh and final year. After she'd graduate, she could run far away from her abusive, drunkard father. She couldn't wait.

She panicked as she heard heavy footsteps in the hall near her door and jumped into her small bed, pretending to sleep. The door slammed open on its hinges and her father's large frame stepped into the room.

"Wake up you piece of shit. I said get up!"

Hermione sat up, pretending to wake up after a long sleep, which only got her a slap across the face. As she cupped her cheek with her hand, she looked at her father, scared. He hit her again.

"What did I tell you about looking at me in the eyes!?"

"Not to…not to look at you in the eyes, sir."

He leaned down and shoved his face close to hers, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her violently, his grip tight enough to leave bruises. He pushed her back onto the bed hard as she tried to hold in the tears building up. She rubbed her shoulder when he turned his back to her.

"It's your fucking fault she left. Your mother left because you are a bloody piece of shit. I should do myself a favor and throw you out onto the streets."

"Sir, if that's the way you feel…"

"Did I tell you to speak, you bitch?!"

"No. No sir."

"Then shut up!"

He had a hold of her shoulders again and he spit in her face. She knew fighting was useless, so she just let his beat on her some more. After he seemed satisfied, he left the room, slamming the door behind him. She curled up in a ball, her knees hugged close to her body, hoping sleep would come soon so she could forget the pain.

"You're worthless, Hermione Granger."


	2. Chapter 1

** A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And yes, **Zombie-Cleavage**, I do plan to make it work. Haha. **

**Chapter One**

It was the morning of September first and Hermione Granger was getting ready to go the Kings Cross. It was the day she'd finally leave her 'home' after an awful summer, and travel back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She'd finally see her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley again, catch up on gossip with Ginny Weasley and pin her polished 'Head Girl' pin on her school robes.

She was once again at her bureau, this time using her wand to cover up her bruises with a carefully cast Glamour Charm. She was seventeen and very thankful she could use magic outside of school because she didn't feel like explaining her abusive father's tactics to anyone. After her complexion was even, she pulled her hair into a ponytail, letting her bangs hang in her face. She lined her bottom lash line with a thin line of brown eyeliner and applied a lip balm to her busted lip.

She stood up from the wobbly stool and walked over to her trunk where it laid open near her closet. All her books and school supplies were stacked neatly underneath her year supply of clothes. She had a few presents for her friends laid on top, nothing special though. She had bought Ron some owl treats for his pet, Pig and quidditch gloves. For Harry, she'd picked up some replacement broom polisher for the kit she'd bought him years ago. She picked up some muggle fashion magazines for Ginny, along with a tube of mascara she'd asked for and a book on muggle plants for Ginny's boyfriend, Neville. Hermione closed the lid of the trunk and walked over to her closet.

She grabbed a light jacket and her flip flops before closing the heavy wooden door. The clock on her night stand told her she had twenty minutes to get to the trains station before the train left. She used a quick spell to shrink her trunk and stick it into her pocket and looked around her room one last time to make sure she had everything. She looked sadly at her late cat's old bed. Crookshanks had died only a month ago and Hermione still wasn't over it. She closed the door behind her as she left the room and walked down the hall towards the door of the apartment. Her father was at work, but she figured he didn't even care she was leaving.

…

Hermione was sitting alone in a compartment near the front of the train, reading her new Potions text book when Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville walked in.

"Hi!"

She gave them each a hug, trying not to wince as Ron squeezed her bruised shoulders tightly.

"You look great, Hermione. It's so nice to see you."

"I know, I've missed you too Ron. I've missed all of you. I got something for you too."

Hermione stood up and reached for her trunk above the seats. She couldn't quite reach it, so Ron stood up and helped her. She smiled at him and opened the lid for the gifts. She handed everyone their gifts and sat back down in between Harry and Ron. Ron excitedly ripped the wrapping off his and examined the gloves carefully.

"These are dragon hide, Hermione. They must have cost you a fortune!"

"It's nothing really. I'm glad you like them."

"I love 'em. Thanks."

Everyone thanked her several time for their gifts and they all laughed as Pig and Hedwig, Harry's owl, seemed to suck down the owl treats. Harry and Ron settled into a conversation on the upcoming quidditch season while Neville showed Ginny pictures of plants in his book, so Hermione absentmindedly stared out of the window at the passing landscape, thinking. She was glad to finally be with her friends; this is where she belonged. She was part of the Golden Trio, the brains of the operation. She finally looked up when someone opened the compartment door and a little second year stood in the doorway.

"Miss Granger. Professor…Professor McGonagall would like to see you in the first…first compartment."

"Thank you."

She got up from her seat and waved goodbye to her friends and left them to find her Transfiguration professor. She knocked before entering and found the Head Boy already sitting on the bench. She sat across from Draco Malfoy and glared at him. He barely even looked at her, but continued to stare out the window until McGonagall showed up.

…

Two hours later, The Hogwarts Express arrived at the Hogsmeade station and lunged to a stop. Hermione stood up with her friends, ready to get off the train and head up to Hogwarts. The dragged their trunks towards the door of the train and were ones of the first ones off. They saw their good friend and professor, Hagrid, calling for the scared first years so he could lead them across the lake to the castle. The group waved to the half-giant and then walked up the small hill to the thestral-pulled carriages. All five of them slid into an empty carriage and waited for it to head up to the castle.

"So, you haven't said much about your summer Hermione."

Hermione looked up as Neville talked to her and managed to catch a glimpse of the glares Harry and Ron were sending him. Hermione had obviously told them that her mother had moved out at the beginning of the summer, leaving just Hermione and her father. She just wished she had the guts to tell them about how horribly her father treated her because they were her best friends, but she was too ashamed to.

"My summer was boring, Neville. Not much to tell you actually."

"I bet you've already read all the new text books, as always."

"Of course. You know me."

Hermione gave him an innocent smile and raised her hands in mock surrender. The rest of the trip to the castle was quiet. When their carriage finally slowed to a stop, they all climbed out, leaving their trunks for the house elves to bring to their rooms. They followed the rest of the students into the entrance hall of the brightly lit castle. Hermione was so happy to be back, finally feeling at peace after her hectic summer. The group found their favorite seats empty and quickly filled them up. Up at the Professors' table, Dumbledore was smiling at the incoming students from behind his podium. After everyone settled, he greeted them warmly.

"Welcome, students, to another year at Hogwarts!"


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry about the delay! But I'm back! And, I have chapters two, three and four written. I just need to type them up! Thanks for all the reviews and faves!

**---**

**Chapter Two**

Dumbledore had just finished his usual speech after the feast and had sent everyone off to bed. Hermione was going to follow Harry and Ron to the Gryffindor common room, but she remember -+

that McGonagall had told her earlier she'd be living with Draco Malfoy in the Head's Dorm.

"Are you coming, Hermione?"

"Actually, since I'm Head Girl and all, I have to live in the Head's Dorm. So I'll see you guys tomorrow at breakfast."

Harry and Ron nodded and walked away, but not before looking at her worriedly. After they left, Hermione looked around the emptying Great Hall. Someone ran into her back, causing her to stumble.

"Watch it, Mudblood. Ever heard of walking?" a very tall Malfoy asked.

"Yes, sir." answered Hermione timidly.

"Woah! Since when do you call me 'sir'? Finally realized I'm better than you I guess."

"Never!" she answered, thinking, "I just had an out of body experience, and I guess it temporarily made me stupid."

The two glared at each other for a moment; a silent showdown. Malfoy raised his arm up and Hermione winced. He smirked as he flattened his already perfect, blonde hair.

"What's the matter? Afraid I'm going to hit you?"

"No…of course not." she stammered.

She quickly looked around to find Professor McGonagall, but Malfoy grabbed her shoulder on a sore spot.

"I wasn't finished…"

"Get off of me! Get your hands away from me, Ferret!"

The few people left in the Great Hall stared at her as she was on the verge of tears. Professor McGonagall rushed over to the pair and Hermione apologized several times. Professor McGonagall told her it was disrespectful and gave Malfoy on especially intense glare. She led the two seventh years out of the Great Hall and towards their dorm.

After being given the password (widrig wickle), Hermione was able to open the portrait of a German tuba player and explored her new dorm. She kept her distance from Malfoy and went up the spiral stairs to her private bedroom.

She fell back on her queen sized bed, sighing as the soft mattress molded to the shape of her body. She closed her eyes and pictured her room at home like this. A big house and family. A loving family. Only in her dreams. She sat back up and decided to take a shower before going to bed.

As she sat in front of the mirror, she removed all the Glamour Charms covering her bruises. She could barely look at herself before jumping into a scalding hot shower. After a short shower, she came out looking the same way. She walked up to the steamed up mirror and took her finger and wrote 'WORTHLESS' across the glass. She ran her fingers up her arms, over her bruises.

"You stupid bitch. Why are you still alive?" she spat at her partial reflection.

She quickly dried off and hurriedly wrapped the towel around her body as Malfoy banged on the door.

"Come on, Granger. If we have to share this bathroom, you can't always hog it!"

She unlocked his door with her wand and then went into her room. She took some pajamas out of her trunk, a long sleeved shirt and matching three quarter pants. She slipped into her plain, white, cotton underwear before the pajamas, hiding her bruises with fabric. She used her wand to dry her hair and put it into her usual nighttime bun. She climbed into her bed and performed her usual nighttime mantra.

"You're worthless Hermione Granger."

**XOX**

Several hours later, Hermione awoke to banging on her bedroom door.

"Jesus Granger! Shut up!"

Groggily, she rolled out of bed and walked to the door. When she opened it, she faced a shirtless Malfoy. His normally perfect hair was messed up and ruffled as he leaned against the door frame.

"What?" she asked.

"I want you to shut up with your damn screaming."

"What screaming?"

"The damn screaming that makes it sound like you're being attacked."

"I don't remember screaming."

"Jesus; the smartest girl in school can't even remember her nightmares."

"Whatever. Please leave me alone."

Malfoy turned away and trudged back to his room. Hermione shut her door and leaned against it.

'_Was I really screaming?'_ she thought. _'What exactly did I scream?'_

She stayed against her door for a few more minutes before walking back to bed. Her clock proudly read 3:41 on her nightstand and Hermione hoped she could get some more sleep before the alarm went off at 6:30. When she couldn't, she lit some candles around her room and read more of her new text books.

At 6:30 her alarm rand and she shut her Charms book, marking the page. She dressed carefully, using more Glamour Charms to cover her bruises. She buttoned her white shirt all the way to her neck and carefully tied her tie. Her skirt covered down to her knees and her knee highs covered her from there to her toes. She brushed her teeth and hair, letting it fall in curls around her shoulders. She grabbed her bag and headed out of her room.

She sat next to Harry and Ron at the breakfast table. She nibbled on an apple while they each devoured three plates.

"Are you okay, Mia? You look like you've lost some weight." Harry asked, concerned.

"Really? I didn't notice. I'm just not hungry lately." she answered.

"I'm just not sure if it's healthy."

Hermione had in fact noticed. She'd lost eleven pounds that she knew of. She did it in hoped of pleasing her father. Maybe if she looked better, he's like her better. It didn't work.

Professor McGonagall was walking down the table, handing out time tables. Harry and Ron's were filled with the bare minimum while Hermione's was filled to the brim.

"You're taking on a lot this year, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall noted.

"I know, Professor, but I know I can do it."

"I have no doubt in that."

That day, Harry, Ron and Hermione had Potions, DADA and Charms, She also had Muggle Studies. Malfoy shared all of these with her. In each one, she couldn't help but feel as if Malfoy were staring at her.

**---**

There you go! Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey! This here is one of the favorite chapters I've ever written. It's short. But I like it!

**---**

**Chapter Three**

After almost a week, Hermione finally felt at home. She still had several bruises, but they were slowly healing. The teachers were giving seventh years no time to relax. Hermione had so much homework that she didn't get to sleep until around midnight each night. She didn't need all of her classes to be a Healer, but all of the work took her mind off other things; like Malfoy.

In the past week, she'd thought a lot about him. How great he had looked shirtless that night. How great he looked in general. How he always stared at her in class. How she shouldn't be thinking of him. He was the enemy.

And she also thought about her asshole of a father. She hoped he'd just kill himself. She planned on never seeing him again. She'd brought all her personal belongings with her. After she graduated, she be on her own.

It was Saturday night and Hermione was in the library, alone. She had all her text books in front of her, all brand new. She'd gone to Diagon Alley the day before she left for Hogwarts and with her she took a lot of money out of her father's savings account. She finished her Potions essay due Monday and started reading her Charms book. An hour later, it was dark outside and Hermione gathered her books. She took the long way to the Head's Dorm, making sure no other students were out.

"Widrig wickle." she said to the portrait, which opened up for her.

The common room was dark, except for the fire crackling in the fireplace, so she used her wand to light some candles. She jumped when she saw Malfoy in a chair, staring at her.

"She dumped me." he said before taking a long sip of what Hermione assumed was firewhiskey.

"What?"

"The dumb bitch dumped me. No one dumps me."

"OH. I'm sorry?" Hermione said, carefully walking towards her room, moving closer to the wall as Malfoy got up with a slight drunken swagger.

"Want to know why she dumped me?" he asked, moving quickly towards her.

"Not really."

"You."

"Excuse me?" she asked, backing away from him until her back hit the wall.

"She got rid of me because of you."

He stepped right in front of her, almost up against her small frame. She stopped and looked into his eyes, trying to stay strong. Too many memories of her past summer invaded her mind though and she could tell her eyes showed her fear.

"She thinks I like you." he finished, closing the gap between them so his body was pinning her between him and the wall.

"Please, just leave me alone." she said, almost mistaking Malfoy for her father.

He reached out and touched her upper arm and she winced, knowing underneath her shirt and the Glamour Charms was a giant bruise.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Granger."

"I'm not. Just please let me go."

"No. I want to know things. I want to know why every night you scream. Why you fight no one as I watch over you. I want to know what asshole gave you all those bruises."

"Wait! You come into my room at night?!" Hermione asked, confused and enraged.

"She's right. For once she's right. I do like you, Granger. I'm infatuated with you." he said before leaning down and kissing her

Hermione was so surprised she stood stiff as a statue. His soft lips left hers and moved to her neck while his hands ran up he stiff arms, gently. His right hand moved away to grab his wand and remove the Glamour Charms,

"Please. No."

"Shh. Just relax."

She closed her eyes as she felt the spells being lifted. His lips kissed the bruise on her color bone where she'd unbuttoned her shirt a bit earlier. He unbuttoned another and then another, kissing each bruise he came to. He stopped and took her shaking hand and led her to the couch. As he sat her down, she tried to cover herself up, but he moved her arms away. He finished unbuttoning her shirt and gently pushed it off of her shoulders, revealing the several bruises on her arms. He lowered his lips to the first one he saw and kissed every one of them.

"My God. Who did this, Hermione?"

"I.I did. I'm just…clumsy."

"Granger. I'm not stupid. Who hit you?"

"My…my father."

"What an ass."

He looked into her eyes and saw tears. He used his calloused thumb to gently wipe the ones already running down her cheeks away.

"I won't hurt you, I promise."

All she could do was nod as he caressed her cheek. His hands moved to her back where he unclasped her simple bra. He moved the straps down her arms, revealing her creamy, pale breast. Underneath one was a bruise, evidence of her once broken rib. He kissed it, all while staring into her eyes. He moved his lips up over the curve of her breast until they wrapped around her hard nipple. He sucked on it lightly and she sucked in a deep breath. His hand reached up and massaged her other breast.

"Why?" she managed to ask.

"Huh?"

"Why me?"

Malfoy stopped and sat back to look into her eyes. His hand stroked her cheek and then ran through her messy hair. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, embarrassed. He smiled softly, shocking her.

"You're beautiful, Granger. Drop dead gorgeous. And you're smart. You're strong. The only thing wrong with you is that you think because one bastard thinks so, that you are worthless. And you're not. You're priceless."

She looked at him, wondering if someone had put him up to this. This wasn't the Malfoy she knew. The Malfoy she knew would laugh at her, call her names and try and degrade her. Not admire her.

"How…how did you know?"

"You wrote it on the mirror that one night. And then every night you mutter it in your sleep." he explained. "I know it seems impossible, but please believe me, Hermione. Give me one chance and I swear I'll treat you right."

He took her hand in his and gently kissed each finger.

"Okay."

**---**

Bet you weren't expecting that!


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 4!

**---**

**Chapter Four**

It was almost Christmas Break and Hogwarts was covered in a blanket of snow. Hermione's bruises had healed with the help of her boyfriend, Draco. Although she looked better, her ego was still bruised and she was very self conscious. The pair was on their common room couch, snogging, when Draco thought of an idea.

"Let's go on a trip."

"What?" Hermione asked, nervously flattening her hair.

"Don't." he said, putting her hand down. "It looks fine. But we should go on vacation/"

"To where? And why?"

"I don't know. Berlin maybe."

"Realy?! I've always wanted to go to Berlin!"

"Then it's settled. We'll leave tomorrow."

"No reservations?"

"You should know by now, Malfoys don't make reservations."

Hermione laughed and laid her head on his shoulder. He turned her head with his hand towards his and kissed her. He kissed down her neck, sending shivers throughout her body. He smirked against her skin as she moaned.

"You need to go pack." he said, pulling away cruelly.

When she got up and he didn't, she faced him with her hand on her hips.

"Let me guess. Malfoys don't pack either."

**---**

The next morning, every Hogwarts student leaving for the holidays was at Hogsmeade train station. Hermione was with Harry and Ron, waiting to board the Hogwarts Express.

"I thought you wanted to stay here? Something about NEWTS." a confused Ron asked.

"I decided at last minute to go home and see my dad." Hermione explained to her friends. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"McGonagall sent me to tell you we have to sit in the Head's Compartment for the strip, Granger."

No one around them noticed that as he passed, their hands touched. As the boarded the Hogwarts Express, Hermione said goodbye to Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville and went to the front of the train, where she saw Pansy Parkinson confronting Draco.

"Come on, Draco. We haven't had sex in four months."

"And? That's you're fault. We're done Pansy."

"But why? Give me one more chance. **Please**. I made a mistake."

She moved towards Draco, but he pushed her away gently. She looked shocked and glared at him.

"Give up, Pansy. I'm over you. I've found someone else, someone ten times better than you."

Hermione cleared her throat, making her presence known. Pansy looked between the two, bewildered.

"Her?! You're with her?!" Pansy asked. "I knew it!"

"God. Of course not Parkinson. I was just letting you that I saw all that. And you're behavior was quite inappropriate, and since I'm Head Girl and all, I'd be careful if I were you."

"Bite me!"

"Fine. Fifteen points from Slytherin."

"You can't do that!"

"You know very well I can. Now go find all of you slimy little housemates I wish you could take Malfoy with you."

Hermione pushed past the two into the compartment and sat down. A minute later, Draco joined her, sitting opposite from her. He'd closed the door and it's surrounding curtains, so he easily rested his hand on her knee.

"Did McGonagall really say we have to sit here?"

"No. But it was an easy, and might I say, brilliant, excuse to let me to this."

He leaned across the gap between them and kissed her. He moved his hand further up her leg, but her hand stopped him.

"Not on the train." she whispered against his lips.

They both pulled back slowly and she smiled. His hand moved back to her knee, his long fingers fiddling with the strings around the rip in her jeans. She looked out of the window, wondering how her life could change so much in four months,

**---**

Once in London, Draco side-by-side Apparated himself and Hermione to Berlin. As he led her down the street away from the safe point, Hermione admired the buildings, amazed. Draco pulled her by the hand towards the _Intercontinental Berlin_.

"Wow." Hermione said. "This is too much, Draco. No, let's go somewhere else."

"Please, babe. Just shut up for once and trust me." Draco said before kissing her. "Now. We are staying here. You're worth every knut. And I'm going to spend it on you."

Hermione smiled shyly and nodded as he moved towards the counter to check in. She suddenly felt self-conscience in her holey jeans, cheap t-shirt and messy hair.

"You look fine." Draco said after coming back.

"Do not. You should have told me to dress up."

"You seriously look fine. You always look great. Now let's go. I got the honeymoon suite." he teased, dangling the key in front of her face.

As the elevator climbed up towards their floor, Draco and Hermione stood awkwardly behind an old, rich, bickering couple. They were holding hands but stood far apart, not used to being so open about their relationship in public.

"And I though we fought a lot." Hermione joked about the woman who was now practically screaming in German.

"You know the best part of arguing?" Draco whispered into her ear. "The makeup sex."

"You pervert!" she said, causing the other couple, who obviously knew English, to stop and look at them. "I'm sorry! Please excuse me, but I didn't mean to say it that loud. Sorry!"

Draco was still laughing when they left the elevator. Hermione was pissed at herself for being so stupid. Draco opened the suite door and led Hermione inside. She looked around the place, floored.

"Draco. This is too much for a vacation. This is like a house!"

"I know. It's the best of the best. And you deserve it all."

They stood in front of the huge tinted, bullet proof window (A/N: Those silly German's. Bullet-proofing a hotel with its own water supply so you can't poison guests. Hehe.), Draco behind her with his arms around her tiny waist. Her head fell back on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They stood at the window for several minutes until Hermione moved away to get a drink, causing Draco to growl as her bum rubbed into his groin. She smiled innocently before shrieking as he lifted her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom. He tossed her on the bed and crawled over her body, ready for the real fin of Berlin to start.

**---**

A few days later it was Christmas and the pair were snuggled together by the fireplace opening gifts. Hermione laughed as Draco ripped open her carefully, hand wrapped gift and looked at her with wide eyes.

"You got me a book?!" he shrieked, waving _600 Cures for 600 Illnesses, Muggle and Magic_ in her face.

"Open it, you dolt."

He opened the cover, still depressed, but instantly smiled as he saw a magic hole, big enough to hold anything, where the text would have been. Inside the hole was a picture of him with Hermione taken yesterday, a pair of silk, green boxers and a bottle of expensive firewhiskey.

"Those," Hermione said, pointing to the boxers, "are really for me."

"You damn minx." Draco growled before grabbing her for a rough kiss.

They both pulled back breathless and Draco handed Hermione her gift. She carefully opened it, leaving the paper completely intact and smiled when she saw a velvety jewelry box. As she lifted the lid, she yelped and shut it again.

"Draco!"

"It's your gift. Take it."

"It's way too much. In mean, compared to mine…"

"Which was so amazing and thoughtful. Your's is better than mine. But take it."

Draco took the box and put the ruby and gold necklace around Hermione's neck. She touched it lightly, smiling.

"Thank you."

"You deserve more. Now, later we're going shopping for whatever you want."

"I don't want anything else. And all the stores are closed."

"Not if you're a Malfoy and paid for it to open."

"Show off."

Draco laughed and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her small body. She smiled against his lips before pulling back cruelly.

"I bet you want to see me in nothing but this necklace, don't you?" she whispered in his ear. "Then follow me."

**---**

Ahw. They're so happy together. Or are they. Is it for real? Possibly. Is it a joke? Possibly. And what will Pansy do?


	6. Chapter 5

Hi! Here's Chapter 5! Sorry it took me awhile.

Warning! This chapter contains some very, very adult situations. I don't want to spoil it, but, I can tell you it's not smut. Character death is all I can tell you.

**---**

**Chapter 5**

The week in Berlin was amazing. Draco patiently let Hermione visit all the sites she wanted to see and paid for everything she wanted, which frustrated her. She had some money that she wanted to spend. On our last morning, she woke up early, determined to surprise Draco with a nice breakfast. Hermione walked down the street to the bus station and rode it until two stops later it stopped in front of a bakery.

She stepped into the shop, inhaling all the smells. At the counter, the woman greeted her and let her look around. She was one of the early customers, so there were a lot of baked goods. After Hermione bought some broetchen and pretzels, she walked next door to the small shops to get some fruits.

Back at the suite, she silently set out the breakfast and walked into the bedroom to wake up Draco. His face was in his pillow and arms spread out across the bed. She sat down next to him and gently rubbed his shoulder. He groaned and tried to roll away from her, but she persisted.

"Baby. Get up. I got breakfast."

"Uggh. Five more minutes."

"Baby. Please. If you get up now, I might consider eating naked."

He shot straight up, wiping his eyes. He looked at her and smiled.

"Morning. Did you really mean it?"

"Maybe. Get out of bed and you'll see."

She stood up and walked towards the door, smiling as he rolled off of the bed, his boxers low on his hips. He walked towards her and kissed her as he reached her.

"I love you."

"Yeah, I know. Now hurry up. I woke up early to get you breakfast."

"You do realize there is such a thing as 'room service'."

They sat down at the table and ate breakfast quickly. Draco was disappointed that she stayed fully clothed, but forgave her when she suggested they shower together.

"What do you want to do today?"

"You."

"Other than that, Draco. Seriously. It's our last day."

"You know I'll do anything you want to do."

"Well, we haven't gone to the zoo yet, but I doubt it's open on a Sunday."

"Bummer. We don't get to see a bunch of cold, lazy animals."

"Stop being mean. If you want, we don't have to go anywhere."

"You know that that's exactly what I want, but deep down I know you have a list of things you want to cram in today."

she smirked at him and gave a knowing nod. He rolled his eyes and finished his apple.

"I want to go back up the Reichstag, maybe look around the Alexanderplatz again, and see that exhibit that opens today at the Pergamon Museum."

"I told you. Alright. Let's get to it then."

**---**

Several hours later, they were strolling hand in hand along the side walks by the Fersehnturm. She looked into all the shop windows, but refused all of Draco's offers to go in. They got some coffee in a nice shop and chatted for a while with an American couple next to them. They had just gotten married and it had always been the girl's dream to travel Europe for her honeymoon. Hermione felt out of place with them; they didn't have a lot of money and here she was with Draco, one of the richest men in the wizarding world. She found it romantic though that they had saved up for the trip.

After the couple left to go up the Fersehnturm, Draco and Hermione left to walk around and shop a bit. She saw several things she liked, but refused to tell Draco, knowing he'd buy them for her. What would she do with a pair of expensive shoes? Probably fall down in them.

They passed a book store and Draco pushed her inside.

"Draco!" she whispered angrily. "Don't push me!"

"I know you wanted to go in. You just weren't going to say it."

"So! That gives you no right to push me."

"Oh hush up."

Draco pulled her close to his body and kissed her. Hermione always felt rather awkward kissing him in public, but it felt too good to push away. When they finally did, she noticed several people staring at them and blushed. He gave her butt a little pat and told her to look around for as long as she wanted; he was going to another store to pick up something.

Hermione hadn't realized she had browsed the shelves for more than maybe ten minutes when Draco came back and said an hour and a half had gone by. He asked if she wanted to get anything, and when she shook her head, he knew she was lying. Twenty minutes later, Draco was carrying two bags filled with a variety of literature.

"I have absolutely no idea how you can read all the time. It's so boring."

"It is not. By the way, what did you 'pick up' earlier?"

"Just something small."

"And it took an hour and a half?" she questioned, innocently.

"I got lost."

She knew that was a complete and udder lie. Draco never got lost. It was as if he was his own navigation system, because he always found everything on the first try.

"Excuse me? Draco Malfoy got lost?"

"Yeah, I know. Bu I guess there's a first time for everything."

His tone told her to drop the subject, and I did. She'd get the information out of him later. He suggested that they Apparate to the hotel and drop off the bags before heading to the museum, which were open on Sundays. They ducked into a dark, wet alley and left with a POP. They walked out of a different dark, wet alley near the hotel and got several stares from the people on the street. The pair entered the hotel where the bellhop offered to take our bags, but Draco shook his head.

In the room, Draco dropped the bags and suddenly grabbed hermione's waist and kissed her. He ran his hands up her back and into her hair while hers wrapped around his neck. As he kissed along her jaw, she was gasping for breath.

"Where…Where'd that come from?" she managed to ask.

"You are. Unbelievably. Sexy when looking. At books." he muttered in between kisses.

He pulled back and stepped away, leaving her flustered. She was always amazed at his ability to look so put together instantly after a snog session.

"Now come on. I know you want to see that exhibit."

She was still dazed as they left the hotel and walked to the U-Bahn stop. On the train, Draco sweetly kissed her neck, making Hermione giggle. Again people stared at them. She batted his hand away as it rested on her upper thigh. That was too much for others to see.

They left the train station ten minutes later and started walking for the Museuminsel. They were halfway there when the pair heard a very familiar, unfriendly voice behind them.

"Malfoy?! Why are you holding hands with that mudblood?"

They turned around slowly to see Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, along with some other seventh year Slytherins.

"What are you doing here?" Daco asked, gritting his teeth.

"We decided to take a day trip to Berlin. We heard from your lovely father you were here. He said nothing about that…that thing...though." Pansy answered.

Hermione glared at her, trying to keep her tears back. That word made her feel so…so…worthless.

"It's none of your business why I'm with him." Hermione snapped.

"Shut up, you bitch." Pansy growled. "You stole Draco from me, you little whore. I knew I was right."

"Maybe he didn't want you. I don't know how anyone would."

"You bitch." Pansy snapped, stepped forward, closer to Hermione.

Draco stepped in between them, holding his arms out to protect Hermione.

"Get out of my way Draco."

"No." he answered.

"The dare's over. I don't know why you're dragging it on."

"What bet?" Hermione asked, confused.

"It was never about the bet, Parkinson. You know that." Draco growled, ignoring Hermione.

"What bet!?" Hermione roared and the entire group turned to look at her.

Pansy stepped around Draco, advancing towards to Hermione while Draco tried to stop her.

"Parkinson. Don't. Please." he begged.

"You didn't know, Granger? I didn't think he would."

"Shut up, Pansy!" Draco roared, stepping towards her, only to be held back by his housemates.

"Let him go." Hermione demanded.

"No. Not until you hear this." Pansy said. "You see. Earlier this year, I dared my darling Draco to a dare. His dare was to pretend to break up with me, and ask you out."

Hermione stared at her, not wanting to look at Draco. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"And, well, after he did that. He was supposed to break up with you. But instead, he broke up with me. Because of you."

"You're lying." Hermione whispered, finally looking at Draco, who was struggling to get free.

"Don't listen to her, Hermione. She's lying."

"I am not. I have proof too." Pansy explained. "You see, when Slytherins challenge another Slytherin to a dare, they make a written contract."

Pansy pulled out a piece of parchment from her back pocket and handed it to Hermione, who's shaking hands could barely grasp it. She unfolded it clumsily and tear drops covered the page as she read it.

"It's…It's a fake. I know it is." she said, trying to convince herself.

"You and I both know that it's not, Granger. You're darling Draco is only with you because of me."

"She's lying, Hermione! I really do love you! Please. Listen to me."

Hermione glared at Draco. She shook her head silently and dropped the parchment onto the sidewalk before slowly backing up.

"Hermione! Stop! I love you!" Draco screamed.

Hermione didn't listen, but instead turned and ran away from Pansy's laughter and Draco's cries. She should have known. A guy like Draco could never really care about her. She was just a worthless mudblood. She always would be.

She heard Draco finally break free and chase after her. She ducked into an alley and Apparated away. She appeared in an alley near the Brandenburger Tor and sat on the wet ground, crying into her knees. A cat hissed at her, which made her sob even more. The world was against her. For once she had been happy; she was in love. But he wasn't. He only led her along to win some bet.

She looked towards the end of the alley and saw it was getting dark. She stood up and didn't even bother dusting the dirt away from her clothes before she Apparated away. She walked towards the hotel, still crying and covered in dirt. The hotel employees looked at her suspiciously, but said nothing as she walked into the elevator. She walked slowly towards the room, wondering if Draco was in there. She doubted it. Either he was looking for her for some strange reason, or he was off with Pansy and his friends.

She pulled the key from her purse and unlocked the door before pushing it open slowly. She heard nothing on the other side; no one rushing towards it or calling her name. She stepped into the suite and saw that it was empty. On the table n the hallway was a note that Draco had frantically scribbled.

_**Mia-**_

_**Stay here**__**. Please don't go anywhere. I need to talk to you.**_

_**I'm out looking for you right now. But **__**please**__** stay in the room; I'll be back**_

_**-Draco**_

Hermione crumbled it up and threw it to the floor. She wiped her tears away angrily and walked towards the bedroom. She sat down at the small desk and started to write on the complimentary note pad from the hotel

_Malfoy-_

_We have nothing to talk about. You had all this time to tell me, but you chose to drag me along in your little game. We're done. Over. Finished. I hope you enjoyed your game._

_Please tell Harry and Ron that I'm sorry. That I didn't mean to ignore them and I truly do love them. I know you won't though._

_It was going to happen, sooner or later._

_Sincerely,_

_The Worthless Mudblood._

_I really did love you._

Hermione laid the pen down on the desk and tore the page from the rest of the pad. She left the note on the carefully made bed and walked towards the bathroom, ready to end it all.

She had contemplated suicide several times. But she always told herself she had something great in her future. And now she knew she didn't. She was too gullible. Everyone would take advantage of her. Everyone would hurt her. She was worthless from the day she was born to today, they day she would die.

She walked over to the counter where she set her wand down. She grabbed her disposable razor and beat it on the marble counter top until the plastic shattered, leaving four very sharp blades among the fragments. She picked one of them up and examined it. Her wand would be quicker, easier, painless. But she knew that she didn't deserve to die that way. She wasn't worthless an easy death. Closing her eyes, she balled her left hand into a fist and ran the blade along her wrist. It wasn't very deep. It bled about as much as a paper cut. She gritted her teeth, this time her eyes open, and pressed the blade into her vein until blood gushed out. She ran the blade down the length of her arm before returning to do it again.

"You're worthless, Hermione Granger." she said to her reflection.

Her world became dizzy and was starting to get dark. She felt her legs buckle beneath her weight and she fell to the ground, hitting her head on the hard, white tile and covering the rest in blood.

---

You hate me! I know you do! Sorry! This is just how I wanted it to end. This is the last official chapter, but there will be an epilogue!


	7. Epilogue

So. Now that a bunch of you most likely hate me. (I know I do.) I decided to tie it all up in an epilogue. Sorry. Again

**---**

**Epilogue**

An hour later, Draco found the body of Hermione, covered in blood and dirt, on the bathroom floor. He fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. He pulled her limp body close to his. He knew there was no point in calling for an ambulance. She was long gone.

He finally did lay her body back down and walked towards the bedroom to call down stairs. He had no idea what to tell them. He saw a note on the bed and picked it up, before dropping it, angry at himself.

"Damn you Pansy!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "It's all your mother fucking fault!"

An hour later, the German police had carried her body away and the hotel cleaning staff was cleaning up the mess. Draco was sitting on the chair that Hermione had sat in to write the note. He twirled the pen around in his fingers, still crying. His left hand reached into his jacked pocket and pulled out a velvet box. He squeezed it in his fist before putting it back.

The hotel relocated Draco to another room and offered to get him anything he needed. He declined their every offer and told them he needed to leave soon to go home. He would make arrangements from there to have Hermione's body brought back home for a funeral. Her note was clenched in his hand as he walked out of the hotel to an awaiting cab. The hotel had arranged him a flight home.

---

Three days later, on Wednesday, Hogwarts was silent. Classes were cancelled for the day, and every student and Professor had been given a pass to leave the castle grounds for Hermione's funeral. Draco had arranged for her to be buried at her favorite spot in Hogsmeade, a little clearing amongst the trees.

It was pouring down rain when, at three o'clock, Hermione Granger was laid to rest. Draco no longer had anymore tears to cry; they had all fallen in the past three days. Dumbledore stood at his side, his old hand on Draco's shoulder, his hat in his other hand. Draco couldn't watch as the coffin was lowered into the ground, but instead turned around and marched away into the woods. He felt Harry and Ron's glares at his retreating back, and he knew this was all his fault. He deserved the evil looks.

Several hours later, when the area had cleared away, Draco returned. The grave stone he had picked was a life-size stature of Hermione, her arms and wand raised as id performing an intricate spell. Draco stepped up the statue and took the velvet box out of his pocket. From the inside, he pulled out a gorgeous diamond ring, which he slid onto the statue's left ring finger. Using his wand, he turned the ring into stone, so it would forever stay on the statue.

He turned away and wiped a tear from his cheek. He sat down next to the grave and held his wand tightly. He was prepared. He knew what he was doing. He had even purchased the spot right next to Hermione grave and made plans for everything. He had given them to Dumbledore in an envelope and told the old wizard that he would know when to open it.

Draco raised his wand to his head and smirked. Pansy thought he could separate Hermione from him. But he loved her, and not even death could separate them.

"Avada Kedavra."

---

Okay, so maybe this was mean as well. But it all tied together, didn't it?

Thank you for everyone who has read, reviewed, enjoyed, hated, or even glanced at this story! It means a lot to me that someone would enjoy my writing!


	8. Author's Note

Sorry, this isn't another chapter. I am contemplating writing a sequel on what happens to everyone else around them; I don't know yet.

But I want to thank everyone who reviewed; good, bad, long, short. I appreciate every review.

I'm glad everyone had mixed feelings. Thank you so much! You all inspire me to write more!

Natasha V.B.


End file.
